Orkan Dictionary
The Orkan Dictionary is a list of words and their meanings from the science-fiction comedy series Mork & Mindy. Common Words * Bleam (also spelled bleem) - Distance of a billion light years or 2000 Earth years on the planet Ork. This word is used frequently in a variety of situations, making a precise definition impossible. * Kayo - Okay. Possibly not an Orkan word but a Mork-ism; the word "okay" derives from the English abbreviation "OK", and so Mork may have learnt the expression backward. * Na-nu, Na-nu - Like "aloha," this is a dual-meaning formal greeting when Orkans say "Hello" or "Goodbye." Upon introduction, it's combined with an Orkan handshake, when greeting Orson, Mork twists his interchangeable screw-on ears. There are numerous variations in spelling throughout the Mork & Mindy franchise, in part because Robin Williams deviated from the script, which denoted "na-no, na-no." * Shazbot! - a swear word, used as an exclamation. There is no precise translation, but it's roughly akin to "shit" or "damn". Other Words Culled from various sources including tie-in merchandise and novelizations, here is a list of Orkan words and their basic translations. Many words have similar meanings. *'Amrak' - A noise an Orkan makes after kissing an earthling. *'Aragato, Hooey-Goo', Klangst, Pah-Poo, or Tuppy''- Thank you.'' *'Bezurb' - An adjective for a state similar to drunkenness, but induced by carbonation as opposed to alcohol. This state only lasts for several minutes. *'Bin, Bin' - An informal "no." *'Blinker: '''Unknown, the board game features a "splink blinker" used for splinking, see ''splinking * Bloink - An Orkan's right index finger, which contains magical powers. * Bosch - One of the lowest forms of life. * Brandels, Thribits, Trivets,'' or ''Grebbels - Orkan money. * Cholly-Cho-Cho - Chinny-chin-chin. *'Crathanz' - Deranged, insane or crazy. *'Crilmuck' - Generic insult, sometimes used to mean someone who is rude (much like the English word "jerk"), and sometimes used in a more generic sense (like the English word "spaz"). * Crimlock - Fool. *'Durkiss' - A lively time, packed with all grabbable gusto in sight. *'Engh-engh' - Woe, bad things or a curse. *'Farging' - A forbidden move practiced by unscrupulous participants in a holitacker. * Fax - A green mosquito-like creature. *'Fif' - A lubricant. *'Flukie' - Amusing puppet or doll used by an Orkan photographer, meant to induce proper eye focus and smiles in posing subjects. *'Frazh' - A large animal. *'Frenkle' - An Orkan life form distinguished by an unusually large tail. *'Fribble' - To scramble or confuse. * Frizbat '- Capital of Planet Ork *'Gang Neb - An Orkan sexual act, performed by a woman. The woman touches a man's wrist, occasioning him to say, "Zylabswitch, zeep, seep!". Occasionally, when this act is performed, the man's thinking becomes impaired. * Gasz - One of the lowest forms of life. *'Gazooba' - A crawling, hairless form of animal life considered more advanced than humans. * Geezba!- A swear word *'Gerblink' - Orkan way of breathing. * Gleek - 'A biological recharging device. Shaped like a small egg used by Mork to recharge his life force every 2000 years. *'Glets - Orkan nonsense word. *'Gorgles' - A state immediately preceding death. *'Grembo Pasati' - A sporty Orkan automobile. * Harf - Hair. * Hibengie - One of the lowest forms of life. * Holitacker - Challenge. * Krell - a period of time-5000 Earth years *'Limakook' - A lubricant which is popular on Ork but dangerous on Earth. * Miltz - Silly. * Naugachomp - A small Orkan pet which resembles a mound of fur. * New Ork - A city on Ork. * Nimnul - Insult, implying that the one being insulted has low intelligence, roughly akin to "dummy" or "idiot". * Nin-Nin - A formal "no." *'Ooraxnaz' - A cross between a cyclops and a bull. *'Orkan: '''Someone from Ork, the Orkan language, or an adjective meaning "from Ork". *'Ork-faced: See bezurb. *'Ribbit '- Grasp. *'''Scrim, Scrim - Impolite instruction to leave, somewhat analagous to "scram" or "take a hike". *'Seve '- A lubricant. *'Shiksadom' - Definition unknown, but it was used in the phrase "You are a credit for shiksadom". * Splinking - Lying. * Tribilled - Erased one's memory. * Yek - "Yes." * 'Zazbat -' Crazy Category:Reference